Horreurs nocturnes
by guepard54
Summary: Après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, Charlie a bien du mal de dormir. Mais oncle Miles veille OS n4 de 'L'Orpheline'


**Horreurs Nocturnes**

 **Je suis en ce moment à fond dans ma série l'Orpheline. C'est pourquoi je vous offre ce nouvel OS (n°4)**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien de m'appartient de l'univers de Révolution**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

L'impitoyable général Matheson se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'en étonna pas, c'était la huitième nuit consécutive.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il avait ramené Charlie à Philly et la petite fille de sept ans passait ses nuits à faire cauchemar sur cauchemar. Bass et lui avaient songé à engager un médecin qui connaissait suffisamment de psychologie pour pouvoir aider l'enfant à traverser cette terrible épreuve. Celle qu'ils avaient trouvée arriverait d'ici une semaine et les deux hommes l'attendaient avec impatience.

De son côté, Miles avait lui aussi quelques troubles pour dormir mais il imaginait bien que cela n'avait rien avec ce que sa nièce pouvait ressentir. Après tout, lui avait débarqué après la catastrophe. Bien sûr, les images d'horreurs resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire un bon moment, mais plus encore c'était le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire ses adieux à Ben qui le perturbait. Ca et la sensation qu'il avait de n'avoir pas aimé assez son aîné.

Concernant l'enterrement, Bass et lui avait décidé de faire quelque chose de très discret avec le moins de gens au courant possible. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de secrets trop lourd à garder et de gaffes à faire, toutes les personnes côtoyant Charlie avaient été mises au courant de la situation : le personnel de maison, les gardes du palais mais également la famille Faber.

En effet, pour plus de sécurité, la garde personnelle de Charlie avait été attribuée à John lorsque Bass, Miles et Jérémy étaient tous trois absents du palais présidentiel. Bien sûr, Miles ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas dans un futur proche mais il pouvait y avoir de fâcheux imprévus et il ne supporterait pas de ne pas savoir sa nièce entourée et en sécurité en cas de problèmes.

Bien sûr, tout ce petit monde avait été averti de ne rien révéler de l'histoire sous peine de mort. A ce moment-là, Miles s'était même fait un plaisir de lancer un regard meurtrier à la ronde. Il était absolument hors de question que l'un d'eux mettent en danger la vie de Charlie, y compris involontairement.

« Noooon ! »

C'était le deuxième hurlement. Celui qui lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé le premier. Il enfila précipitamment sa robe de chambre avant de sortir dans le couloir. Quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté des appartements de Charlie, une porte grinça doucement en s'ouvrant et son meilleur ami passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

« Miles ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir tout en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

« Non merci, Bass. Je m'en occupe. », il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de sa nièce avant de penser à quelque chose. « Euh, est-ce que tu pourras envoyer un messager pour se renseigner à propos de quand le médecin arrivera ? »

Bass lui sourit avec compassion en constatant à quel point il avait l'air épuisé.

« Aucun problème, Miles, ce sera fait. », lui répondit-il avant de refermer sa porte.

Un bâillement échappa au châtain puis il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa nièce. Comme il s'y attendait, la petite n'était plus dans son lit. Captain Fishy non plus.

Miles entendait les gémissements murmurés tous proches. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et regarda sous le lit, comme à son habitude ces derniers temps.

Charlie était bien là, recroquevillée le plus possible de manière à former la plus petite boule. Ses yeux vides étaient quant à eux dirigés vers son oncle.

« Oncle Miles ? »

Elle avait dû entendre des bruissements. Sa question était énoncée d'un ton presque craintif comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'où elle se trouvait. Où plutôt comme si elle craignait de se retrouver à nouveau ce jour-là dans la maison en rondins.

« C'est bien moi, Charlie. Tu peux sortir, il n'y a aucun danger. »

Un instant tout fut silencieux avant que la petite fille ne décide finalement de sortir de sa cachette en rampant, accompagnée de Captain Fishy. Miles la recueillit aussitôt dans ses bras avant de se relever doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ma puce. Tu es à Philly, avec oncle Fishy et moi. Nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver. »

La fillette acquiesça lentement avant de glisser ses petits bras de son cou, de s'y accrocher et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Ils-ils é-taient là… », sanglota-t-elle « Et ils cri-aient et-et-et mettaient d-du sang. Par-tout. »

« Schh… » Miles lui fit des cercles apaisants dans le dos pour tenter de la calmer. « Tout va bien maintenant. Je te jure qu'ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal. »

Elle pleura encore un moment sur son épaule et il sentit celle-ci se tremper petit à petit. Mais il ne cessa pas ces gestes apaisants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule d'elle-même comme pour le regarder en face, frottant ses joues d'une main pour les sécher.

« Mais si ils viennent jusqu'ici et vous font du mal à toi et à Oncle Fishy comme ils ont fait à Papa, Maman et Danny ? »

Miles resserra sa prise sur sa nièce après de répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus rassurante possible.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu ne sais pas ? Il n'y a qu'à écouter nos soldats, Bass et moi figurons parmi les meilleurs escrimeurs de la République. Alors nous ne risquons rien et toi non plus. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. », jura-t-il solennellement. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

Il la vit afficher un petit sourire, quelque peu rassurée. Avant qu'elle ne se jette à nouveau à son cou.

« Merci Oncle Miles. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies trouvée ! »

Il sourit à son tour avant de poser une main à l'arrière de la petite tête et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Moi aussi, Charlie. Moi aussi. Et maintenant, au lit little duck. »

Il la recoucha et la borda, avant de lui fourrer Captain Fishy dans les bras. Avant qu' une main pressée n'agrippe son bras.

« Oncles Miles ! »

« Je reste là, Charlie. » la rassura-t-il tout en s'allongeant à côté d'elle sous les couvertures. « Je ne pars pas. »

C'était devenu presque un rituel. Il préférait çà au fait de ramener la petite fille dans sa propre chambre car il espérait que Charlie puisse un jour prochain se sentir totalement en sécurité dans la sienne propre. Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, Charlie. »

« Bonne nuit, Oncle Miles. »

En vérité, lui ne dormirait pas. Il resterait là, immobile, dans le noir, tel un gardien silencieux et protecteur veillant jalousement sur son trésor.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le docteur pour Charlie, une sympathique blonde d'environ trente ans nommée Maggie Foster, était arrivée à Philly et Bass et Miles se réjouissaient de pouvoir déjà constater quelques progrès.

La fillette était moins craintive en permanence et de plus en plus apte à rester dans une pièce sans que l'un de ses oncles ne soit là. Les autres gens aussi l'effrayaient moins, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pour le moment que des personnes triées sur le volet par Miles ou Bass. Les gardes de la résidence prenaient d'ailleurs toujours bien soin de lui parler avec calme et gentillesse et également de cacher leurs armes hors de sa vue. Charlie recherchait même quelque fois la présence du sous-officier William Templeton ou du conscrit Jim Mattews, avec qui Miles et Bass la surprenaient parfois à bavarder au détour d'un couloir. Ces discussions duraient rarement, d'autant plus que bien souvent ledit interlocuteur devait affronter le regard noir de l'oncle Miles.

Bien évidemment, les cauchemars subsistaient mais moins fréquemment. Miles n'enchaînait plus les nuits blanches comme lors de la première semaine de sa nièce à Philadelphie. L'appétit lui revenait peu à peu. D'ailleurs, la fillette n'allait pas tarder à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner à l'image de Miles et Bass, déjà installés.

« Bonjour Oncle Miles ! Bonjour Oncle Fishy ! »

Le premier était tellement plongé dans le rapport qu'il lisait en buvant son café qu'il sursauta, renversant la moitié de sa tasse sur ledit dossier, sous le regard amusé de Bass qui dégustait tranquillement sa tartine. Le traître. Miles jura à voix basse et commença à éponger. Au moins, ce rapport provenait du capitaine Neuville et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le lui faire réécrire. En y pensant bien, cela le réjouissait presque.

La fillette fit la bise à 'Oncle Fishy' – ce dernier espérait secrètement que ce surnom ridicule se transformerait bientôt en 'Oncle Bass' – avant de se diriger vers Miles et de faire de même.

« Bonjour, ma puce. Tu veux quoi sur tes tartines ? », questionna-t-il comme tous les matins tandis que Charlie s'asseyait entre les deux hommes.

La petite fille de sept ans lui répondit d'un seul sourire. Avant de prendre une tranche de pain frais et de rapprocher le beurre et la confiture.

Elle étala maladroitement une grosse couche de beurre et une encore plus grosse de confiture de fraises avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son festin.

Et d'éclabousser plus encore la lecture de son oncle, qui soupira avant de glisser un regard en coin à son meilleur ami et de lui pointer du doigt le nom du rédacteur de ce rapport.

Bass leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspéré et amusé par les gamineries du Général Matheson. Puis il entendit son petit rire en même temps qu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa chemise neuve.

« Je suis grande, oncle Miles. Tu vois, je sais faire mes tartines toute seule. » était en train d'affirmer Charlie à ce dernier.

Qui tira discrètement la langue à Bass et fit un léger signe de tête vers sa poitrine. De la confiture de fraise s'y étalait joyeusement.

Bass ne fit aucune remarque et prit même le parti d'en rire.

Après tout, Charlie allait mieux et c'était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
